


Scott's new beta (sorta)

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's new beta (sorta)

“Ace, no.” Scott ordered the black puppy, smiling happily up at Stiles when the puppy obeyed instantly, “There see? He’s totally trained.”  
  


Stiles however, remained less than pleased at almost being almost bit by a puppy. “Totally trained?” He parroted, pointing down at the dog who was sticking to Scott’s leg like glue, mouth open wide as he panted happily. “He tried to bite my leg!”  
  


“He’s just playing.” Scott replied, leaning down to pet the dog’s head. He grinned when a pink tongue lolled out in response. “I dunno why you and Derek don’t like him.”  
  


“Oh, oh,  _oh_!” Stiles flailed hard before pointing a finger at Scott, “Don’t even start that, buddy! And it’s more like  _he_ doesn’t like  _any_ of us. He’s growled at  _everyone!_ Even Isaac and Allison! Puppies and baby animals LOVE those two!”  
  


Looking down at the dog, Scott had to admit that Stiles did have a point with that. As he observed the dog, who tried make Scott scratch behind his ear and not topple over in the process, Stiles was ranting on, pacing the floor as he did so. “Every time someone’s tried to pet him, he goes all growly! And it wasn’t just with the werewolves’ so it’s clearly not a species problem! Hell! Allison tried to sit next to you and…”  
  


The sudden silence wasn’t a good sign. Scott looked up, wondering what realization Stiles had just arrived at. Stiles was staring hard at the puppy, bending down to meet it’s eye before he mumbled, “Naw. It can’t be.”  
  


“What?” Scott asked, leaning down to look at the puppy as well. The dog was eyeing Stiles like it was a threat, a tiny growl already rumbling in it’s chest. “Ace, c'mon.” The dog grew quiet again but it kept it’s gaze fixed on Stiles.  
  


“Okay. Crazy theory time.” Stiles declared. “I think it’s super protective of you or something for a reason. Maybe he thinks that you’re his alpha and that the rest of us are a threat? Or maybe he’s just really possessive.” Ace leaps forward suddenly, making a jump for Stiles’ leg.  
  


The teenager yelped, knocking against the coffee table and just barely managed to hide behind the sofa before yelling, “Or maybe he’s just an asshole! How can you name him Ace?! He’s nothing like Ace! Ace was  _an_ awesome Batdog! You might as well call him Damian! Or Hellion!”

 

"Dude." Scott frowned in disapproval but the sound was lost under the sound of Stiles shouting at Ace to keep away.


End file.
